


The Games We Play

by Calexass_22



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Strap-Ons, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calexass_22/pseuds/Calexass_22





	

“We're here.”

“Where exactly is here, Root?”

“The New York branch of Wolfram and Hart, some sketchy law firm the machine seems to be fixated on” Root says in a unaffected tone. “And This “ Root peers inside, “is the office Taina Yoruba, head of the science department. A few years ago their Los Angeles office was destroyed and everything was transferred here. Yoruba was promoted 3 months after the disappearance of their lab tech Knox. He apparently had some information the machine believes in important in this war against Samaritan.”

“Well, whatever it is, let's get it and get out. I'm pretty sure we attracted some unwanted attention coming in here” Shaw says looking around the room “and I don't think these guys work for Champion Security.”

Root lets out a small chuckle. “The machine says we're fine for now, but we'll have to hurry. They do a security sweep every 30 minutes. Why don't you have a look around and see if there's anything useful while I get what we came for.” Shaw nods in agreement.

It was a pretty decent office. Nothing unusual. Typical file cabinets, drawers and a closet. But there was a bathroom which she thought was odd, but thought nothing more of it. According to their intel, Taina liked people almost as much as Shaw did, hence the private bathroom. Root makes her way over to the desk while Shaw continues her search.

“Sameen.” root sings flirtatiously. “We have about 20 minutes before the next security sweep and the machine just informed me it takes 35 minutes to download” she pouts. “Looks like you're going to need your silencer for this one.” Shaw rolls her eyes but removes the silencer from her jacket pocket and nonchalantly screws it on. Root makes her way around the desk, inserts the usb drive and begins copying the files. She then turns the monitor to the front of the desk and circles back around to sit on the edge. She crosses her legs slowly and leans backwards, eyes never leaving the download bar. It's only about 22% done when Shaw opens the bottom drawer in the file cabinet when she finds an array of sex toys under a stack of papers and grabs an unopened package and slips it under her coat. 'Definitely something useful' she thinks to herself smirking deviously. Then she makes her way to the bathroom.

When she exits a few moments later, Root is still sitting on the desk, eyes glued to the screen. In this moment shaw takes the time to actually take it all in. The only time Root's eyes aren't uncomfortably fixated on her is when they are locked into a computer screen. Root nonchalantly tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear uncrossing her legs, only to cross them again. One hand running through the crown of her head, waiting patiently for the download to complete, absolutely oblivious to the predatory stare sameen gives her. She looks Root up and down, bites her bottom lip then stalks over. Root hadn't noticed how close Shaw was until her thigh bumped into her knee. Root abruptly looks up into Sameen's eyes, but before she could speak, her knees are pulled apart and her black jeans and royal blue laced panties are fiercely yanked down just above her boots. Root gasped loudly, shocked and aroused, but not missing a beat as she wrapping her arms around Shaw's neck.

“Look what I found” shaw growls in a low seductive tone. The hacker looks down and discovers an 8 inch strap on protruding from Shaw's jeans.

“Sweetie?...” she almost whispers... but the other woman doesn't let her finish.

She sighs.... “I'm bored Root, let's play a game.”

She grabs Roots chin with her index, middle and thumb, pulling her forward into a soft kiss only to thrust the strap on inside violently. Root always did love pain and pleasure. Root let's out a long pornographic moan and pulls away almost completely out of breath. “Game?”

Shaw places her other hand on the other woman's thigh, fingertips running from her hips to her knee and back again. Shaw flicks her bottom lip before she bites it. “Well....” Shaw trails off, “more like a friendly competition.” Root kicks her pants all the way off into a heap on the floor“What do you propose, Sweetie?” Shaw looks deep into her eyes and pulls her own jeans down. Root watches anxiously, completely on fire inside, but trying her best not to let it show. “How about.... Assassin's Roulette?” Root's expression immediately lit up. “Assassin's Roulette?” eyebrows twitching upward with interest, “How do we play?”

“Well... we aren't going to get out of here before the files are downloaded... and we have about 20 minutes before at least a dozen or so agents come and blast us into the next dimension... I propose to fuck you stupid while they charge in here. You take them all down... without getting me shot All before you can [thrust]... have... [thrust]... an orgasm.” “But this is purely skill. No... [thrust]... god... [thrust]... mode. Deal?” Root's eyes are already rolling into the back of her head, arching her back and returning every thrust sameen gave her.

“What if I miss?”

“Then I'll be disappointed... and I'll be convinced that we aren't perfect for each other after all... and you and the machine are Dead wrong.”

Root's eyes instinctively intensify. It's the same look she gets in her eyes before she's about to thoroughly enjoy killing someone. The look she gets before she unleashes hell on earth and one thing Shaw loves about Root is how much she hates losing. It's what makes everything fun. “Oh Sweetie, you know she's never wrong.”

“Prove it. Or are you finally ready to admit that I'm a better shot than you?” Shaw smirks. Root wraps her legs tightly around Sameen's waist completely sheathing the strap on inside her. She leans into her ear and whispers “Game on.”

Shaw hands her gun to Root who then return them to their spot on top of shaw's shoulders.

“How do we begin, Sam?” “What are the rules and how do we keep score?”

Just then they both notice the computer screen goes completely black and then lights up again:

 

 

ASSASSIN'S ROULETTE

Three Rounds

5 Minutes Each.

 

CENTER MASS SHOTS [10] POINTS

HEAD SHOTS [50] POINTS

KNEE CAPS [20] POINTS

Most Points Wins!!!

 

“You think of Everything” looking appreciatively at the screen.

 

{{ANALOG INTERFACE READY??}}

 

She moans into her lover's mouth as she begins a steady pace in and out of Root.. She can barely keep her composure, but that's what shaw is counting on.

“God, yes.” Root moans.

 

~ROUND ONE~

BEGIN!!

 

Outside the door they can hear footsteps approaching. The lock on the door turns and two operatives emerge. Root lets off one round from each gun effectively dropping both men. Two more men then enter and Root fires another 4 shots but not before one of the men gets a shot off. It whizzes past Root's deaf ear into the wall behind her, but neither one of them is hit. Shaw keeps stroking.

 

~ROUND ONE COMPLETE!!~

[6] Operatives killed

37% downloaded

 

“How'd... I do?” Root asks in between gasps. Sameen looks into her eyes and smiles. “One Down, two to go...” She reaches down to get a firm grip on her partners ass and bites into Root's shoulder, hard. Root's thighs close even tighter around shaw's waist in response as she picks up the pace.

 

 

~ROUND TWO~

START!!!

 

Sameen thrusts deeper this time and Root lets out a long drawn out moan “f-fuuuck sameeeeen.” She wraps one arm around shaws neck and scoots her ass closer to the edge of the desk forcing shaw deeper inside. Four more men come barreling in, guns drawn this time, but root sees their position in the reflection on the clock on the wall and fires through the door before they can even reach the threshold. Now sameen lips trail from her jaw to her collar bone, pulling Root in closer in hopes of distracting her. The sounds of sex with Root however are so intoxicating she almost forgets that their playing a game. Suddenly the room is bathed in a bright lights and smoke. There's a high pitched noise that accompanies it and both women become disoriented. “Flashbang! Sameen yells loudly” but to her surprise Root is only more turned on and focused.

An enemy combatant makes it past the threshold into the office and is only a mere 4 feet away from Sameen when Root says “Don't you touch her” and fires two shots from one gun into the mans head. Both bullets travel through the same hole. Shaw looks up into Root's eyes and sees she is Deathly serious when it comes to making sure she doesn't get hurt. The cyber assassin's psychopathic rage turns shaw on more than she'd care to admit, but it also makes her blush and she turns her face away from Root. You see Root is completely Shaw's type. Tall, Dark, Hot, Ridiculously on time, good with Any gun, methodically chaotic and can hide in plain sight. She's a master at her own craft and is absolutely complimentary to shaw in every way. She may not have 'feelings' for root, but her body doesn't get the memo.

 

~ROUND TWO COMPLETE!!!~

[5 operatives killed]

66% downloaded

 

Root places both guns on the desk and rips her shirt off above her head. She tosses it behind the desk and continues having sex on the desk in nothing but her bra. She grabs Shaw with both hands and slips her tongue into her mouth and then pulls back roughly to stare into Shaw's eyes.

“Last round” Root gasps. “Give me everything... and whatever happens don't stop fucking me.”

“I won't if you don't miss.” Shaw says with a sly smirk. Root returns the gesture.

 

~FINAL ROUND~

START!!

 

This time a barrage of bullets come flying through the walls into the office. Apparently the agents have moved on from pistols to sub-machine guns. “Get down!” Root yells yanking shaw off her feet and onto the floor. But Root isn't one for losing so she mounts shaw without a moments pause and devours the strap on between her legs. Sameen digs her nails into both sides of roots ass while she proceeds to ride her like a mechanical bull, one had on shaws abs while the other continuously fires shot after shot.

“Oh fuck. I'm gonna come!”

More agents approach and as hard as she tries to focus, her orgasm is blinding. She shuts her eyes tightly and unloads both clips toward the doorway, screaming as she climaxes. Once out of bullets her eyes fly open and she drops both guns to fists her own hair while riding out the rest of her orgasm totally out of breath.

“Well that was fun" Root says chest heaving erratically. "How'd I do?, sweetie?”

 

Shaw means to answer but Root is beautiful after sex and she can't bring herself to stop staring at her and can't stop her hands from squeezing her tight ass.

 

~FINAL ROUND COMPLETE!!!~

{{ANALOG INTERFACE HAS KILLED (14) OPERATIVES!!!}}

93.8% downloaded

{{ANALOG INTERFACE SCORE ASSESSMENT:}}

CENTER MASS SHOTS [230 points]

HEAD SHOTS [1,100]

KNEE CAPS [460]

TOTAL SCORE: 1790

 

“Just in time" Root chirps. 'The machine says more will be on their way in about 25 minutes. But we should be gone bef-”

Right then all the power in the building shuts off for a minute and then turns back on. The download was disconnected and the system had to be rebooted.

“The hell was that?” shaw asks

“A power outage. Looks like this is going to take longer than we thought” Root pouted.

 

“It didn't work?”

“Got interrupted actually, but”- root trails off- “it's not a total loss” the hacker says seductively motioning toward the computer monitor with her hand. "Wanna show me what you can do?"

Root pushes shaw back onto the desk, hands her both guns and drops to her knees. Shaw leans back to look at the monitor.

 

 

{{PRIMARY ASSET SHAW READY??}}

 

Root buries her face into Shaw's center as her body shivers in agreement. She reloads both guns, spreads her legs wider and moans loudly...

 

“Game On.”


End file.
